Modus Penjambretan HP
by Meaaaa
Summary: HP Ieyasu dan Mitsunari dijambret. Mereka dimodus. Lebih tepatnya dihipnotis. Wajib baca, buat bantu biar HP kalian aman kalau pergi-pergi. (Dari kisah nyata. Dua temenku dijambret dengan cara dihipnotis) twoshoot (Tsuruhime numpang lewat)


_**Gomen nasai T_T aku sebenarnya emang hiatus tapi bikin fic ini untuk mengingatkan sesama agar hati-hati kalau main handphone di jalan.**_

_**Di kelasku, 2 cewe dimodus dan dihipnotis sama ibu-ibu sialan. Aku sih sebenarnya masih nggak paham sama cerita mereka, soalnya kesannya aneh. Ini semua intinya dari kisah nyata yang ditambah-tambah atau diubah sedikit. Kalau nggak ngerti.. maafin aku. aslinya aku ga paham lho sama ceritanya.**_

_**Warning BL T_T (?), OOC, typo mungkin, gak ngerti alur, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer Basara punya Capcom, Production I.G., Yuki Mitai**_

_**Hati-hati membacanya dan pahami biar ngerti alur cerita! CATAT INI DI OTAKMU! AKU NGETIKNYA ALURNYA DICEPET-CEPETIN! (Readers : Woooy! Gak sopan!)**_

_**Untuk kak Nur makasih banget untuk review di Dirgahayu XD aku akan coba betulin. Makasih banget ya kak QAQ nanti kulempar Motonari ke hati kakak *jealous mode on***_

* * *

Basara Gakuen, 13.25

"Mitsunari, nanti jadi kan ke toko buku buat beli kertas asturo hijau?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Iyalah jadi! Guru Bahasa Indonesia (?) kita kan _killer_ banget!" gerutu Mitsunari.

"Hahaha!" tawa Mitsunari.

"Eh, lagi ngobrol apa sih?" tanya Masamune ikut nimbrung.

"Mau beli kertas asturo hijau nanti pulang sekolah," jawab Ieyasu sambil nyengir.

"Beliin dango sekalian dong!" pinta Yukimura ikut nimbrung juga.

"Yuki-chan mau dango?" goda Masamune.

"Ah, Masamune-dono selalu menggoda seperti itu..," gerutu Yukimura.

"Tapi aslinya mau kan?" Masamune memasang mimik wajah jenaka.

"I—iya," jawab Yukimura malu-malu.

"_Okay_. Ieyasu, aku mau ngasih buku tugas Bahasa Inggris ke Zabii-sensei," kata Masamune sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, silahkan saja," Ieyasu mempersilahkan. Masamune pun mengambil buku tugasnya dari dalam tas dan berjalan meuju ambang pintu.

"Masamune-dono..! Ikut!" rengek Yukimura.

_**Ah, jangan menggodaku dong Yuki..**_, batin Masamune. "Ya udah, ayo,"

"Yeeeeey!" Yukimura pun berjalan dengan semangat.

_**Ini anak bener-bener over-spirit**_, batin Masamune lagi. Kemudian ia berjalan bersama Yukimura ke ruang guru.

"Hahaha! Mereka ada-ada saja! Hmpph—HAHA! HAHAHA!" tawa Ieyasu kencang.

"Ketawanya nggak usah sampe begitu juga kali!" Mitsunari yang merasa risih pun memukul Ieyasu.

"Aduh! Sakit!" seru Ieyasu.

"Lagian sih! Ketawa kenceng-kenceng itu nggak baik!" omel Mitsunari.

"Iya iya..," Ieyasu menahan tawanya.

"Kudengar kalian mau beli kertas asturo?" tanya Motochika.

"Iya," jawab Ieyasu sambil nyengir.

"Aku ikut ya?" pinta Motochika.

"Boleh-boleh~" jawab Mitsunari sambil kretek-kretekkan jarinya (?).

"Oke dah. Nanti tungguin ya," pinta Motochika.

"Iye lah. Kalo nggak, namanya nggak jadi," ujar Ieyasu.

Ketiga daimyo super menyebalkan itu pun bercanda ria. *dihajar Motochika, Ieyasu, Mitsunari*

**10 menit kemudian.**

"Haaahh! Haahh!" Yukimura dan Masamune kembali dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan.

"Napa lu?" tanya Motochika.

"Abis dimintain tanda tangan sama segerombol ibu-ibu." Jawab Masamune cepat.

"Kenapa ngos-ngosan coba?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Ya dikejar gerombolan ibu-ibu itu! Untung udah ditahan sama satpam!" jelas Yukimura sambil membuka tutup botol minumnya.

TEEEEEET! TEEEEEET! Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

"Astaga. Baru masuk tau-tau bel pulang. Sabaaar banget," gerutu Masamune.

"Sabar aja ya!" ujar Ieyasu.

"HOY KETUA KELAS! PIMPIN DOA!" teriak Keiji.

"Sabar lah." ujar Masamune.

"Cepetan, Masamune-dono! Mau beliin aku dango kan?" rengek Yukimura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, Yuki. Bersiap, berdoa mulai," pimpin Masamune.

"..."

"Selesai," semua murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Ayo, Mitsunari, Motochika! Toko buku agak jauh dari sini. Kalau nanti-nanti pasti tokonya rame," ajak Ieyasu sambil berjalan dan sambil menunjuk jalan raya arah kiri sekolah.

"Iya," Mitsunari dan Motochika berjalan mengikuti Ieyasu.

**200 meter setelah perjalanan.**

"Eh Mitsunari, Ieyasu, jangan main HP di jalan," tegur Motochika.

"Tungg—hahaha! Lihat ini dah, aku nemu foto Ieyasu waktu masih TK!" seru Mitsunari sambil menunjukkan HP nya ke Motochika.

"Ap—Apa?!" spontan Ieyasu mengambil HP Mitsunari untuk melihatnya. Dan ternyata benar.

"ASTAGA! DAPET DARIMANA KAMU FOTO INI?!" teriak Ieyasu kaget.

"Kocak 'kan? Masa Ieyasu waktu TK didandanin jadi badut?" kata Mitsunari masih tertawa.

"JAWAB, MITSUNARI!" teriak Ieyasu.

"I—iya! Dari pesbuk!" jawab Mitsunari kaget.

"Eh.. nak? Boleh numpang nanya nggak?" tanya seorang pria misterius sambil menepuk pundak Mitsunari.

"Azz. Na—nanya apa ya pak?" tanya Mitsunari kaget.

"Kalian tau yang namanya Date Masamune nggak?" tanya pria itu.

"Tau," jawab Ieyasu.

"Dia udah pulang belum ya?" tanya pria itu.

"Sudah, tadi aku liat dia naik motor bareng Katakura dan Yukimura," jawab Ieyasu. Alamak, bertiga boncengan? Gile lu..

"Emang ada apa ya sampai nyari Date?" tanya Ishida yang dalam hati sudah berasap-asap. Tau kan kenapa? Haha.

"Ini.. dia tuh anaknya nggak bener terus bodoh, ceroboh lagi. Mau bicara sama guru BK buat ngebenerin sifatnya," jawab pria itu.

"HAAAAAH?" Motochika, Ieyasu, dan Mitsunari langsung melongo.

Pria itu menepuk pundak Ieyasu. "Kenapa?"

"Date itu nggak begitu! Dia pintar, dan otaknya bener! Buktinya aja, dia kepilih jadi ketua kelas, bahkan ketua OSIS!" bantah Ieyasu.

"Ya udah, abaikan. Ini mau pada kemana?" tanya pria itu.

"Mau ke toko buku di depan sana," jawab Ieyasu sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksud.

"Oh, mau dianterin?" tawar pria itu.

"Eng..," Mitsunari dan Ieyasu masih bingung.

"Boleh deh, pegel juga," jawab Mitsunari cepat.

"Yaudah, kamu duluan ya! Soalnya motornya kecil!" kata pria itu sambil memakai helm dan memberikan satu helm lagi untuk Mitsunari.

"Iya," jawab Mitsunari sambil memakai helm.

"Nanti kamu saya jemput habis anak ini ya," kata pria itu sambil menunjuk Ieyasu.

"Iya," jawab Ieyasu.

_**Kenapa firasatku.. nggak enak ya?**_, batin Motochika.

"Oye, Chousokabe," panggil Motonari.

"Eh, Mouri! Tumben nyapa!" jawab Motochika sambil menepuk keras pundak Motonari dua kali.

"Aduh! Santai dong!" protes Motonari.

"Mau kemana, Mouri?" tanya Motochika.

"Mau pulang lah, kemana lagi?" tanya Motonari.

"Canda." Kata Motochika sambil membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya.

"Ya." Kata Motonari singkat kemudian pergi.

"Ih gitu sih si Mouri mah," gerutu Motochika.

"Eh, siapa ya pria tadi?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Entahlah. Tapi firasatku bener-bener nggak enak," kata Motochika waswas.

"Sudahlah. Mitsunari bisa menjaga dirinya. Dia kan tukang teriak dan ngamuk," kata Ieyasu sambil menahan tawa.

"Iya. Tau aku. hahaha," tawa Motochika.

Sementara itu di depan _supermarket_. (?)

"Eh, kenapa kesini?" tanya Mitsunari takut.

"Gak papa. Mau beli makanan dulu. Saya boleh pinjam HP untuk menelfon teman saya?" tanya pria itu.

"Eng.. bo—boleh deh," Mitsunari menyerahkan HP nya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Makasih," jawab pria itu kemudian mengutak-atik HP Mitsunari.

"Halo? _Blablabla.. blablabla.. blabla..,"_

"_Blabla.. blabla..,"_

"_Blaaaaaaaaaaablaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," _ (?)

"_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _(?)

"_BLOOOOOOOBLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," _(?) (Ini kenapa jadi bacotan coba?)

Mitsunari bosan dan memberi isyarat kepada pria itu untuk meminta izin masuk _supermarket_ sebentar untuk membeli minum.

"Ah. Kesempatan." Kata pria itu kemudian cepat-cepat memasukkan HP Mitsunari ke tas dan segera cabut dengan motornya.

_**Target satu pun selesai.**_ Batin pria itu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Di dalam supermarket.

_**Astaga bodohnya aku, ngapain aku ngasih minjem? Bodoh, Mitsunari. Kalau dicuri gimana ya? Bodoh..,**_batin Mitsunari sambil mengambil satu botol air putih dingin.

Sekarang, back to IeChika.

"Astaga lamanya," keluh Ieyasu sambil duduk di trotoar.

"Sabar. Baru sebentar juga," Motochika menenangkan Ieyasu.

"Eh, emang kertas asturo itu buat apa?" tanya Motochika.

"Ih, bukannya udah dijelasin? Buat nyampul buku latihan," jawab Ieyasu.

"LAH? TEBEL BANGET DONG?" tanya Motochika kaget.

"Ya iyalaaah.. males gua beli yang langsungan! Hehehe," jawab Ieyasu.

"Lu mah.. setiap ada tugas pasti memilih jalur yang ribet," gerutu Motochika sambil memasang wajah kusut. Agak susah buat nyampul buku pake kertas asturo soalnya. Author pernah nyoba.

"Hehehe," Ieyasu malah nyengir.

"Eh nak~" panggil pria itu sambil mengklakson motornya.

"Eh iya!" Ieyasu pun berdiri.

"Ieyasu, jangan deh..," Motochika menarik tangan Ieyasu.

"Sori, kamu terakhir! Aku duluan ya!" Ieyasu tidak menghiraukan Motochika.

"Ah, kacang mahal," gerutu Motochika.

"Nanti kamu juga dijemput lagi kok," ujar Ieyasu sambil memakai helm.

"Eh, aku pulang aja deh. Aku bisa minta ke prajuritku buat beliin kan? Hehe. Aku pulang dulu ya!" teriak Motochika sambil berlari ke Shikoku (?) dengan kecepatan 40km/jam. Cih, cepet banget.

Ieyasu naik motor orang itu dan motor melaju.

"Aah, mana sih? Kok malah ilang orangnya?!" Mitsunari sangat panik.

"Aduuuuh! Mana aku harus cepet pulang, lagi! Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama pasti marah kalau aku pulang telat lagi!" Mitsunari marah-marah sendiri.

"Kakak, kakak namanya Mitsunari kan?"

"Eh?" Mitsunari menengok ke gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Aku Tsuruhime, sekolah di Gakuen Basara juga, tapi lupa kelas. Hehe," Tsuruhime memperkenalkan diri sambil terkekeh. (Author udah lama ga baca manga Gakuen Basara, jadi.. *pundung* dan kenapa akhir akhir ini aku suka banget pundung *pundung sampe berguling guling (?)*)

"Oh, Tsuruhime yang katanya pernah pacaran sama Mouri?" tebak Mitsunari.

"Ap—apa?!" Mitsunari pun sukses membuat muka Tsuruhime memerah.

"Eheh, iya kan?" tanya Mitsunari memastikan.

"Nggak pacaran kok.. cuma CS-an..," kata Tsuruhime malu-malu. Cih, CS.

"Ahah, ngaku aja..," Mitsunari menepuk pundak Tsuruhime dua kali.

"Nggak kak! Cu—cuma CS-an!" Tsuruhime berusaha memastikan Mitsunari. IDIH APABAE LU TSURU, GUE PACARNYA MOTONARI TERCINTA! #salah (Readers : BACOOOOTT!)

"Iya.. kakak bercanda." Kata Mitsunari sambil nyengir.

"Kakak ngapain kesini? Bukannya kakak rumahnya nggak di sekitar sini?" tanya Tsuruhime.

"Itu.. aku.. ehh." Mitsunari bingung ingin menceritakan apa.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Tsuruhime.

"HP ku.. diambil sama pria tadi.. aku.. dijambret..," kata Mitsunari sambil menahan rasa marah.

"Oh, sialan itu orang yang jambret. Kan kasian Kak Mitsu. Sabar ya kak!" ujar Tsuruhime.

"Ah, siaaaaaaall!" Mitsunari menendang tong sampah kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

Back to Ieyasu.

Ieyasu diturunkan di depan sekolahan ga jelas. (?)

"Kok diturunin disini sih?" protes Ieyasu.

"Ini.., mau minjem handphone dulu," pria itu beralasan.

"Oh, ok," tanpa sadar pun Ieyasu memberi HP nya kepada pria itu. Pria itu langsung memasukkan HP Ieyasu ke kantongnya. Duh, Ieyasu kok gak nyadar?

"Saya nelfon di warkop di ujung sana ya. Tunggu disini." Kata pria itu sambil naik motornya.

"Oke," jawab Ieyasu. Ieyasu.. sadar dong..

_**AAH! AKU GREGET! AKU YANG NGETIK INI SAMA SEKALI NGGAK NGERTI ALURNYA! #abaikanAuthor**_

**_AKU AKAN TULIS INTI CERITANYA ATAU BISA DIBILANG INTI CERITA ASLINYA DI AKHIR FF INI! #AUTHORPUNMASIHGREGET_** (Readers : Woleeees! Sampe di BIU itu tulisan!)

Biar greget! Karna BI saja sudah _mainstream_!

"Tunggu.. menunggu.. ah! Mitsunari udah beli kertasnya atau belum ya kira-kira? Hum..," Ieyasu bergumam sendiri.

Sementara itu, Mitsunari sedang menendang batu-batu. Dia telah sukses menendang tong sampah kosong.

"Kak! Sabar kak!" Tsuruhime berusaha menenangkan sang Ishida Mitsunari (?).

"Ah! Aku bisa dimarahi Hideyoshi-sama! Handphone-ku mahal tau!" bentak Mitsunari.

Tsuruhime kaget dan tertunduk. "Eh, eng.. ma—maaf kak..,"

"Hahh..! dasar penjambret _bast*rd_!" Mitsunari malah membanting tasnya.

"kak—aku—" Tsuruhime shock. Elah lebay lu ah Tsuru. (Tsuruhime : REFLEKS TAU! MITSUNARI KALO UDAH NGAMUK KAN SEREM!)

"Dasar! Gak balik-balik lagi tu orang!" Mitsunari masih marah. Ya iyalah, mana ada penjambret mau balikin _handphone_ yang udah dijambret?

"Kita balik aja kak, mau kuantar?" tawar Tsuruhime hati-hati. Kebalik tau.. gimana sih lu Tsuru.

"Tidak. Aku rasa aku masih punya uang untuk ongkos pulang. Aku akan jalan kaki ke toko buku. Eh, IEYASU?! BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA DIJAMBRET JUGA?! CHOUSOKABE?!" Mitsunari malah panik sendiri. Segera, Mitsunari pun meludahi Author habis-habisan. (Mitsunari : Author gila! Ngapain gue harus peduli sama Ieyasu?!)

Author pun segera mandi air panas. (*dari dalam kamar mandi* Author : JOROOOOOKKKKK!)

_**Back to story.**_

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa kak. Aku serius," kata Tsuruhime.

"Iya. Aku tahu kau anak baik-baik. Terus kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Aku mau pergi ke kedai. Daah!" Tsuruhime melambaikan tangan ke Mitsunari kemudian pergi.

"Astaga..," gumam Mitsunari.

Tsuruhime melangkahkan kakinya ke kedai yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Kalau dihitung, rasanya kayak jalan kaki dari perum Ke**ng Sw***ma menuju SD P***da Ba***a. (Readers : THOOOR! KITA BUKAN ORANG DEPOK!) (Author : Ebuset.. lagi-lagi kebongkar kalau gue orang Depok.)

Okey. Kalau mau tau, jaraknya 1 km. dibagi dua. Soalnya jarak rumahku ke SD ku dulu 1 km.

"Ah, harusnya aku emang bawa sepeda. Gimana sih kamu Tsuru.. bisa-bisa aku tambah kurus," gerutu Tsuruhime.

Sementara itu, mari kita skip beberapa menit.

"Hosh!" Tsuruhime pun sampai di kedai dan bertemu dengan Masamune, Kojuro, dan.., Yukimura.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa Tsuruhime.

"Ah, Tsuruhime-dono!" Yuki menjawab sapaan Tsuruhime.

"Yuki-chan, cepat habiskan, aku masih harus balik ke sekolah buat rapat OSIS." Tegur Masamune.

"Nanti-nanti aja!" rengek Yukimura. "Aku masih mau sama Masamune-dono!"

"Tapi—"

"Masamune-dono disini aja! Katakura-dono aja yang gantiin Masamune-dono!" rengek Yukimura lagi.

"Uhh, Yukiii!" seru Masamune gemas sambil mencubiti pipi Yukimura.

"Aaawwh! Mahwamune-donuoohhh!" erang Yukimura.

"Aku 'kan ketua OSIS, Yuki-chan. Kalau aku nggak ikut rapat karena alasan begini pasti aku akan dibilang nggak bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua OSIS," terang Masamune sambil mengelus rambut coklat milik Yukimura.

"Uhh." Desah Yukimura.

"Jangan ngambek. Kalau besok aku nggak ada rapat dadakan, aku akan belikan kamu dango lagi dan seharian penuh berdua sama aku. Ya? _I'm promise_," janji Masamune sambil tersenyum. AAAHHHHH! *Author kepeleset keset (?) di depan kamar mandi gara-gara fangirling*

"Janji ya?" rengek Yukimura.

"Iya."

"Oke deh!" Yukimura segera menghabiskan dango nya.

"Kojuro, ayo berangkat," ajak Masamune.

"_Hai_." Kojuro segera pergi keluar pintu.

"Kacang mahal bangeeet.. ya..," gerutu Tsuruhime sambil memandang keluar pintu.

"Dango _always in my heart..,_" nyanyi Yukimura sambil memakan dango terakhir. Nih gue kagak tau dia nyanyi apa ye. Coba kalian pikir aja gimana nadanya.

"HAH!" Tsuruhime kaget ketika bola matanya menangkap sosok..

.. Ieyasu.

Disitu Ieyasu sedang berdiri di depan sekolah yang terletak di seberang kedai.

"Bu—bukannya tadi kak Mitsunari mengkhawatirkan kak Ieyasu?!" seru Tsuruhime.

"Tsuyuhimeh-donoh blisik." Tegur Yukimura yang sedang makan dango tambahan yang ia beli barusan.

"Uhh. Aku harus kesana. Dah!" Tsuruhime pergi keluar sambil melambaikan kepada Yukimura.

Cementala itu malilah kita tengoks keadaan Ieyacu (?) *ditampar Ieyasu* (Ieyasu : Lu kira gue kacu?!)

ULANG! Sementara itu marilah kita tengok keadaan Ieyasu.

"Uh-uh. Kenapa nelpon harus pake di warkop coba. Apalagi yang kutau, di sekitar sini ga ada warkop," Ieyasu bicara sendiri sambil melongok kanan-kiri.

"Kak Ieyasu!" panggil Tsuruhime sambil lari menyebrang.

"Itu kan Tsuruhime? Ah! TSURUHIME! HATI-HA—MH!"

TIN! WUUSHH! (?)

"Aakh!" seru Tsuruhime kaget karena mobil kencang HAMPIR menyerempetnya.

"Beruntung aku menarik tanganmu." Ieyasu mendekap Tsuruhime.

"I—Ieyasu-san—" Tsuruhime pun nge-blush berat. Lagipula salah mbok. Yang bener itu kak Ieyasu. Jangan manggil Ieyasu-san disaat begini. *Dipanah Tsuru*

_**Ru.. rupanya aku sudah dibuat shock 2 kali**_, batin Tsuruhime yang saat itu keringat dingin.

"_Daijoubu deska?_" tanya Ieyasu dengan ekspresi khawatir yang dibuat buat. *ditampar Ieyasu*.

ULAAANG! Tanya Ieyasu dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"_Daijoubu des_," jawab Tsuruhime.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ieyasu sambil melepas dekapannya. Uh, aku dibuat cemburu nih. *ditampar readers*

"Kak Mitsunari mengkhawatirkan kakak." Jawab Tsuruhime.

"Ah? Khawatir kenapa?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Kakak nanya-nanya mulu. Takut HP kakak dijambret. Tadi aku ketemu kak Mitsunari di depan _supermarket_. Katanya HP nya dijambret." Cerita Tsuruhime.

"Tunggu, _supermarket_? Kenapa ia turun disitu? Bukannya harusnya ke toko buku?!" tanya Ieyasu khawatir.

"Eh? A—aku tidak mengerti." Kata Tsuruhime.

"Kami berencana untuk membeli kertas asturo di toko buku. Setelah beberapa menit kami berjalan, ada bapak-bapak datang dan nanyain Date. Abis itu, kita ditawarin buat naik motornya sampe toko buku. Mitsunari terima. Kan kami naiknya ga barengan karena kecil motornya. Nah, abis Mitsunari dianter, aku dianter. Tapi bukannya ke toko buku, malah kesini. Itu orang ngilang lagi. Aku bingung kenapa Mitsunari dan aku bisa nggak nyampe tujuan." Jelas Ieyasu.

"Oh." jawab Tsuruhime singkat.

"Tunggu sebentar, Mitsunari dijambret katamu? Jangan-jangan..,"

"Menurutku orang itu juga menjambret HP kakak." Tanggap Tsuruhime.

"Ti—tidaaakkk!" teriak Ieyasu.

"Kakak mau kuantarkan ke kak Mitsunari? Jarak dari tempat kak Mitsunari dan toko buku nggak begitu jauh. Terus, dari sini ke kak Mitsunari cuma 500 meter." Jelas Tsurhime.

"Alamak. 500 meter. Pegel kaki gue. Yaudah, ayo," ajak Ieyasu.

Ieyasu dan Tsuruhime pun berjalan ke tempat Mitsunari berada.

Skip skip.

"Oy! Mitsunari! Mitsunarihh! Haahh!" Ieyasu ngos-ngosan.

"Eh, Ieyasu?" tanya Mitsunari kaget.

"Kamu masih disini?! Haahhh!"

"Iya. Aku dijambret." Gerutu Mitsunari.

"Aku juga!" Ieyasu manyun.

"Mana Chousokabe?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Dia pulang." jawab Ieyasu.

"Oh. Mau ke toko buku sekarang?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Iyaleh mbok."

"Kalau gitu, aku pulang dulu ya!" Tsuruhime tersenyum manis.

"Iya. Makasih banget ya, Tsuruhime!" kata Ieyasu.

"Sama-sama kak!" Tsuruhime pun berjalan pulang.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Hai semua XD udah pada paham alur cerita?**_

_**Jadi tuh dua cewek—ah. Panggilnya PG sama Cecan aja ya. Hehe.**_

_**Disini tuh PG as Mitsunari, Cecan as Ieyasu. Tsuruhime cuma saya bikin doang (?) *ditabok TsuruTsuruVers(?)*. Tapi disini omongan PG ama Cecan kuubah-ubah demi kenyamanan membaca (?)**_

_**Aku ga jadi masukin inti. Lupa soalnya. Ilang semua yang ada di otak.**_

_**Nah, chapter 1 ini sebenarnya udah bisa dikatakan tamat. Tapi kan belom ketauan tuh siapa yang jambret, terus reaksi dari pihak yang bersangkutan (?). jadi chapter 2 itu kayak sekuelnya gituu XD tapi ini twoshoot.**_

_**Aku akan balik hiatus. Readers SenBasa HS, maafin aku karena aku belom ngetik chapter 14 sama sekali. Maaf banget. Banget.. banget.. banget..**_

_**Readers Dirgahayu juga. Untuk chapter 2 lagi proses meski lemot aku ngetiknya (?). Bocoran untuk chapter 2 Dirgahyu akan ada agedan romance IeMitsu :3 *gegulingan***_

_**BONUS**__** :**_

Yukimura : "Mea-dono bacooooot!"

Mea : "Akumah najis diludahin Mitsunari."

Mitsunari : "Tapi lu bacot, geblek."

Ieyasu : "Emang, gue akuin."

Tsuruhime : "Author-san ngeselin! Ngomentar mulu! Lama-lama genre 2 nya humor ini!"

Mea : "Bukannya emang udah? Hehe.."

Masamune : "Bilang aja lu lagi gila dan seneng gara-gara diajak ngobrol sama mamanya Dante."

Mea : "FAAKKK! JANGAN BUKA RAHASIA! MANA TU NAMA KAGAK DISENSOR LAGI!"

Masamune : "Kesel gue tau."

Mea : "Maaf deh.. aku abis seneng juga karna ketemu kak Zidan yang juara 2 Junior Masterchef Indonesia 1 tu lhoo."

Motochika : "Alahalah. Mea, itumah lu setiap minggu ketemu sama dia."

Mea : "Iya sih. Dia sering lewat depan rumahku kok. Kami satu perumahan tapi beda RT."

Masamune : "Curhaaat.. terus.."

Mea : "All chara Basara! Doain gue dapet kesempatan buat nulis skenario untuk pentas ekskul teater gue! Gue demen nulis skenario. Bukti? Nih fic gue." *Author ngarep*

Mitsunari : "Abaikan Mea."

Motonari : "Cuma numpang lewat. Udah ya. Sekian. RnR plis."

Mea : "Ah, muncul cuma sekejab *nangis* tapi makasih permintaan RnR nya. Ah, Motonari Sayangku baik banget QAQ" *ditampar Keiji karna copas*


End file.
